league_of_legends_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Face of the Mountain
Melee autoattacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = You shield the target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage equal to + , regardless of if the shield remained intact. 60 second cooldown. |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2000g (285g) |sell = 800g |code = 3401 }} Face of the Mountain is a Legendary item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 285 |total = 2000 |t1 = }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 375 health = 1000g * 25 health regeneration = 900g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 2217g * The base stats are %|+217g}} gold efficient, without the passive and active effect. Similar Items Notes * The Spoils of War does not provide the wearer any actual gold. All gold generated is given to allies instead. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee autoattacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides gold per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec}} to the lane partner before the 35-minute mark. After 35 minutes, it provides gold per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 2 siege minions (40 + 40) per 3 minion waves is 100g per 90 sec}} to the to the lane partner. Trivia * , , and are all tied to Mount Targon. * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. Patch History + + 285g = 2000g * ** Heal changed to 50 from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * ** No longer costs health to cast. ** Damage changed to + , from . V3.14 Hotfix: *Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. V3.14: Added * Recipe: + + 675g = 2000g * +375 Health * +25 Health regeneration * +10% Cooldown reduction * Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * Consumes 20% of your current Health to shield target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing as magic damage in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur. 60 second cooldown. }} References de:Gebirgspanzer pl:Zbocze Góry Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Gold income items